First Date
by chibi-excel
Summary: A Request fic: Nyo!Hungary and Taiwan  go on a date.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Sherlock Holmes**

**Meilin=Taiwan, Daniel=Hungary, Tyr=Iceland, Li Xiao=Hong Kong**

**First Date**

* * *

><p>Meilin stares in her mirror, checking her hair for the tenth time in half an hour. Today is her first date. A date with a Hungarian boy named Daniel Héderváry. She is already eighteen, and not ugly, so she should have been able to go on one before. In fact, she has been asked quite a few times. Why didn't she? She live with a bunch of overprotective male cousins. Namely the eldest in the house, Yao.<p>

In fact, the only reason she even gets to go on this date is because her cousin Li Xiao said Daniel was a good guy. Such a thing being said by him was so shocking, Yao had agreed out of pure curiosity. She's glad he did, too. If Yao approved of only one guy for her, she would hope it's Daniel.

Meilin has had a crush on him for a while, ever since he started hanging out with Li Xiao and even Kiku due to their 'similar interests' she really does not want to think about. When she decides she finally looks good enough, she goes to wait at the movie theater they agreed upon. As soon as she gets there she notices him sitting at a table inside and reading some manga Kiku must have given him.

Fighting her sudden nervousness she heads in, buying a ticket to the movie they decided on before going up to the seat across from him. Once she sits down she sees his eyes look over the book and a small smile come to his face.

"Hello Meilin." He says casually and Meilin nods before stuttering out her response.

"H-hello…Daniel…" She hears a small chuckle come from his side of the table before he stands up.

"Shall we go in? It will be starting soon." Daniel asks and Meilin nods, standing as well.

"Yeah, let's go in." She mumbles, following his lead to the front of the theater. They have come to see the new Sherlock Holmes, so in both their opinions the closer the better.

"So…has Kiku discussed his theories on Sherlock and Watson's relationship with you?" Daniel asks casually, making her blush a little. Kiku's 'theories' on all things relating to gay men were usually not technically his, they were Meilin's thoughts. He just likes then and decides to go by them, but what Daniel doesn't know can't hurt him. Or embarrass her.

"H-he's mentioned them a couple of times."

"I bet. You are someone he can tell about these obsessions." Daniel says before looking at her smirking. "Since they are a shared interest."

"Wh-who told you?" Meilin asks panicked and Daniel leans back in his seat.

"You just did."

"Wha-?"

"Shh, it's starting." Daniel says casually and Meilin goes silent, sinking into her seat as the previews begin. "I think it's cute, by the way." He adds, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Don't worry about it."

Meilin looks up at him shyly. "D-do you really…?"

"Yep. Besides, I agree with most of his theories…or should I say your theories?" He asks, smiling at her quickly before going silent as the actual movie starts.

The majority of the movie is spent in silence, except the occasional comment on a scene. It's nice, and after a while even comfortable. Until the last ten minutes when Daniel, like any normal guy, decides to pull the I-have-to-yawn-and-oh-look-my-arm-is-around-your-shoulders move they all think is so inconspicuous. As soon as his arm lands on her shoulders there is a loud cry from the back of the, thankfully, near empty theater.

"Aiyah! Don't touch my baby cousin!" Yao screams before running down to their row. "I knew it! I knew he couldn't be trusted!" He hisses as Meilin sinks into her seat, mortified.

"He was just putting an arm around her." Li Xiao says calmly from the row across from theirs with an annoyed Icelandic boy in tow. "It's not like he was trying to do what I attempted with Týr."

"Shut up!" Týr whines, going ignored by everyone but Meilin who makes a mental note to tell Kiku.

"What can be done with a man is far different than what can be done with a woman!" Yao says and Týr fumes.

"No way! That's not fair at all!" Týr pouts and Li Xiao smiles at him for a moment before looking to Meilin.

"I suggest not telling him your plans from now on. This guy is, like, a total stalker." Li Xiao says and Daniel nods.

"I noticed…but then what were you doing here?" Daniel asks and Li Xiao shrugs.

"Týr and I really liked this movie." He answers and Daniel nods.

"Figures…well…I suppose I should go before Yao kills me." Daniel stands up and looks down at Meilin. "This was fun. Next time we'll keep it a secret, ok?" He says before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek.

"WHA-?" Yao fumes as both Li Xiao and Týr grab an arm to keep him from chasing after Daniel.

"…I seriously hate you guys…" Meilin mumbles, still in her seat.

* * *

><p>For someone else on dA. lD I can't write het. I JUST CAN'T! I'm sorry! It always ends up being crack-tastic and not very romantic...<p> 


End file.
